


The Perfect Tree

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, im currently archiving my tumblr blog on here so, more Christmas fluff, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: when asked to describe your perfect tree, it sounds an awful like the winter soldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> all of my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr

“Alright, does everyone know the plan?”

Collective “no’s” echoed through the living space, causing Tony to groan.

“Guys I literally told you what was happening today last night.”

“To be fair Tone,” Clint spoke up from his resting spot on the arm of the couch. “Thor brought his mead last night, so we were all gone.”

“Okay well,” Tony huffed, hands resting on his hips in sass. “Today we’re all gonna decorate the place for Christmas. Steve and Wanda, go get lights - tons of them- whatever colors you want, preferably red and gold but whatever. Nat and Clint, you’re in the charge of inflatables. I’m gonna make the roof a winter wonderland maze and you’re gonna go get the good stuff. Lastly, Y/N and Barnes, I’m sending you two to get the tree. And I mean it’s gotta be the perfect. I only want the best.”

You and Bucky made eye contact and the heads of the group, smiling sheepishly at each other. Ever since he had joined the team, the two of you had taken up a close relationship. Having also been a product of Hydra’s experiments, Bucky felt like he could be open with you as he figured out who he was and worked through his issues. In your new found friendship, there were also erupting feeling. Flirting constantly, teasing, and constantly being around each other seemed to be turning your relationship into something more.

“Oh? And what will you be doing while we’re spending your money?” Steve quipped from the couch. Tony rolled his eyes again.

“Obviously, I’ll be planning the Christmas party planned for tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?” You whined, voicing everyone’s groans. “Tones you have to give us more time than that to get prepared.”

“No can do, peaches,” he smiled. “FRIDAY already sent out the invitations.” More groaning echoed.

Tony began passing wars of cash to each team. As you flipped through your stack, Bucky made his way to your side. “That’s a shit ton of cash all for some tree,” he chuckled. “When do you wanna leave?”

Putting a hand on his shoulder, you moved off the chair you were sitting on. “Give me five minutes and I’ll meet you right here.”

“Okay, doll.”

_____

Within the hour, you and Bucky had taken one of Tony’s cars (the only truck he had) and driven out of the city. A Christmas tree farm out of the city was just past the suburbs. Easy conversation flowed between the two of you, flirty conversation bouncing back and forth and singing softly along with the Christmas music on the radio.

“Thanks for driving us out to this farm, Buck,” you smiled softly. “I haven’t done something like this in years.”

“ S’nothing doll,” he grinned at you, winking. “I used to go to a tree farm with my ma and sister when I was younger. We’d save up for a month so we could get the best looking one.” He chuckled with nostalgia in his eyes. 

“Well I’m glad I get to take you back to one,” you reached across the console and squeezed his hand on the gear shift. He threw a wide smile your way, adoration in his eyes before giving his attention to the road. 

Arriving at the tree farm, you immediately got the both of you hot chocolate. Handing Bucky his, he fiddled with his beanie, pulling it over his ears. “It’s too damn cold. Come warm me up doll.” He winked.

You rolled your eyes as his arms widened beckoning an embrace. You cheeks flushed as you let your arms wrap around his torso and rested your cheek on his chest. He moaned softly at the body warmth and your overall touch. You giggled, pulling away. “Better?”

“Indefinitely,” he smiled. You blushed again smiling wide.

“Now come on, Buck,” you laughed, tugging on his arm. “Tony wants us to find the perfect tree.”

He chuckled beside you, eyes wandering over the greenery. “Oh? And what’s your perfect tree?”

You smiled at him softly, looking him over in his black coat, boots, and tan scarf covering his red flannel. “My perfect tree?” He hummed in affirmation. 

“Hmm,” you pondered, a glove finger coming up to rest on your lips in thought. “I love trees that are sturdy. One that can hold its own, ya know. Something dependable.” He hummed again moving to stand next to you as you stared at one of the taller ones. “Ones that seem a bit old-fashioned ya know. Whether it be 101 years old or 30, it’s something that’ll never change what it is.” 

Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. Did you want an old tree?

“One that cares too much but always about someone else. One that carries the weight of the world when he doesn’t need to.” You continued walking, gloved hand reaching down to intertwine fingers with his metal one. Bucky stared at your face as you kept describing, a slow grin slowly creeping across his face in revelation. 

“Uh Y/N,” he started, only to be cut off. You turned to meet your eyes with his, a small smile on your lips, face flushed. 

“And ya know,” you shrugged. “If it’s missing a big branch or limb, that doesn’t define it. Makes it more perfect.” Bucky smiled widely, moving to brush some hair out of your face behind your ear. 

“Sweetheart,” you heart melted at the nickname. “Are we still talking about a tree, cause I gotta be honest, it sounds like you’re in love with it?”

You snuck your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Glancing down at his lips and pushing up on your toes, you whispered. “Oh, I’m in love alright.”

And then his lips met yours. Slightly chapped, a bit cold, and tasting an awful lot lit hot chocolate, Bucky lips melded into yours. He wrapped his arms around your waste, pulling you impossibly closer to him. His body and warmth seemed to wrap around you as your lips moved sweetly against each other. 

As you broke just far apart for air, you smiled against his lips. You fingers tangled and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He rested his head against yours and chuckled, “Well we should have done that sooner.”

You pecked his lips again, smiling so wide your cheeks started to hurt. You pulled further away from him, letting his hands rest loosely on your waist. “Come on, we still have to find a tree.” 

You both turned to continue walking, but spotted a tree at the end of the row. Thirteen feet tall, full, leaning to one side, just enough to give character. After all, Tony did give you more than enought money. “I like this one,” you declared.

Bucky hugged you from behind, head resting on your shoulder as he gazed up at the Douglas Fir. “Then let’s get it.” He kissed your cheek. 

_______

At the compound, Bucky lugged the massive tree out of the elevator and into the common room. Thank god he had super strength. 

“Jesus kid,” Tony exclaimed. “Do ya think it’s big enough?” 

You just laughed, helping Bucky put it into its designated spot. The two of you took a step back to where Tony stood. You leaned up to kiss Bucky’s cheek, wrapping your arms around his middle. You pulled back to look into his eyes. 

“I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
